Flame of the Past
by midnightmoonsoul
Summary: the only thing their friends know is that one day they were everything and in the other they were nothing...
1. introduction

HI! My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm a 26 year old cardiologist… yeah I know

what you're all thinking… I finished college two years earlier then normal students. I work on my fathers private clinic in New York.

I have a brother that is like a bear named Emmett, and a sister that is like a fairy, named Alice. Alice is married to Jasper Cullen that is the twin brother of Emmett fiance, Rosalie Cullen. My parents got divorced when Alice was 6, I was 7 and Emmett was 10. Charlie got remarried with a journalist of New York Times, Anne, and Renne married Phill one of the Seawacks player. So my family is totaly happy.

And now me… Am I happy?

Well I have a large two story house on top of an apartment building, which have a garden, a swimming pool. I have a white Persian cat with vivid blue eyes named snow flake and a Lamborghini Embolado on the garage.

So you can say: " This rich girl has a perfect life!"

Well my answer is: "No, not really!"


	2. hearts critical state

"_Bella!"- an angel voice called from behind me. I turn around just to be met by the most beautiful forest green eyes._

"_Edward!!"- I whispered getting lost in his eyes._

_He took my right hand and we begin walking down the beach. He pulled my hand and I looked at him now on his knee looking at me with a expression of love and adoration._

"_Marry me!"_

_I smiled and nod between my tears._

_He enveloped me in a crushing hug and kissed me._

**BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP **

I woke up, Blinking the tears away for the 5th time this week. From the same dream that has been hunting me for the past 3 years. From the same person.

But hey that doesn't matter anymore. They are only good memories from the past .

I breath in and out 3 times to calm down and got up from the bed and prepare for a new day of work.

Between the shower and the breakfast I saw I was running late, so I decided get a cup of coffee before going to work.

I headed to my car and I was off.

I was near a roundabout when my phone start ringing. I looked at the I.D.- _Alice_.

"Hey there sister!"- I laughed

"Hey"-- silence---" Alice?! Are you there?"- I asked looking at the road but slightly worried.

"Yeah Yeah I'm here. Can we take lunch together? Yes?!? Great!! Meet me at the restaurant near my atelier at 2."-- She said with her irresistible voice.

I laughed at her. Just Alice to make my day look brighter.

"Sure sister dear!"

"Bye, Bye!"- She hung up and I continued laughing at her until I pulled in the parking lot. There were two new cars. _Some doctors probably replaced their cars._

Casually I looked at my watch to find that I was in no position to buy any coffee. I run to the entry and was meet by our janitor Mike. He was tall and slim, with pale blue eyes and blond hair.

"Good morning, Bella!"

I smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Good Morning Mike"

I continued to run to the elevator.

When it beeped I quickly stepped in and pressed the 3 in the wall. I could feel someone watching me but I was so late that I didn't even knowledge.

The 3rd floor came and I without hesitation hurried through the light cream walls till I reached the doctor's locker room. I quickly changed into my gown, tied my hair in a messy ponytail and slipped my pager into my gown's pocket.

As quickly as possible I took my patients paper's in my office and literally flew to the nurse's station to prepare and see if the medications were all right.

While I was doing that Rosalie stepped in.

" Hey Bella? How has been your morning so far?"- She, too, was seeing her patients medications.

"Boring, principally because I hadn't drink any coffee and my system is begging me to get one!!"- I sighed dramatically and she burst out laughing making me laugh too.-" Well maybe when I finished here I can go downstairs to get some!"- I said like a child wanting a lollipop.

She waged her head and smirked amused.

"So do you know that Charlie hired a new doctor?"

I look at her for a moment and shrugged.

"The nurses keep saying that the guy is a Greek God!"- she laughed but I freeze completely.

Flashes of _HIM_ appear in my mind and the hole in my chest begun to ache.

"Bella are you okay?"

I look up into the icy blue eyes of my soon to be sister in law and smiled a little smile.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry."- I looked down and saw that she was finished.

"Ready?!"

She smiled

"Let's get them some drugs!"

I laughed and said a quickly good bye when heading to the aisle where my 1st patient was.

When I was walking some nurses appear gossiping...

" Oh my he's so dreamy!"

"Look at that muscles, they're to die for"

...about the new doctor. _Typical_.

I laugh at their stupidity and open Bertie's door and smiled at the sight. Beth was stroking Bertie's cheek, and both of them were looking at each other eyes.

Bert is around 70 and is newly married to Beatrice or Beth. He had an AVC when they were in honeymoon.

I knocked on the door and smiled at them both which they return.

"How was the night?"

Bert shrugged and Beth gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"He had some pain"- At this I turn on the medical mode and begun doing some medical procedures.

"At normal sight everything is normal but I'm going to make you run some exams to see if everything's okay."

I wrote in the paper the exams and called a nurse.

"Make sure they're made with urgency"- I give her the sheet and she took off.

After a few minutes she and other nurses returned to taken him.

"Beatrice we should talk."

She made an alarmed expression

"Is about when Bertie goes home"

She visibly relaxed and nodded for me to keep going. She listened to everything carefully and give me a hug when I finished.

"Bertie's is going to be there for a while you could head outside and take a walk, is such a beautiful day to be here."

She smiled.

"No darling, I'm going to stay here, he might need me."- she stroke my cheek-" When you have a man that you love you will understand. Now go there, are other patients waiting for the doctor!"- she winked making me laugh. I gave her a kiss and walked out.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur and before I knew it was LUNCH TIME!

I took my purse from the locker and put my gown inside.

I left the building and reach my car congratulating me for not trip once in the all morning.

The road was full and only after 30 minutes I was able to pull at the restaurant.

My hyperactive pixie of a sister was practically bouncing when she saw me.

"Hey Alice!"- I laughed as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Bella are you okay?! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"- She begun speaking so fast that I almost didn't catch.

"Alice calm down! And what are you talking about? And could we go to the restaurant, we are attracting to much attention."

She looked around and nod, then took my hand and start dragging me to the restaurant.

The host came and greeted us.

"Table under Swan"- the host nod

"please follow me!"

He indicated us our table and left to bring our menus.

"so now can you please tell me what was that in the parking lot?"

She sighed and looked at me.

"He's back."

At first I couldn't make sense about that little sentence, but as I looked at her expression it all came crashing on me.

I look at her with wide eyes.

"Dad yesterday phoned me saying the Masen's were back and Edward would start today"- she shook her head—"I thought you knew, that's why I asked you if you were okay"

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there looking at her with an aching pain in the chest.

Alice took my hand

"What are you going to do?"

I sighed

"Nothing. With some luck I'll be able to never see him."

"Bella I don't know what happened that day apart that in the end both of you were completely distraught."—I snorted

"He?! Distraught! Joke of the year."-- my tears begun to fall and I push them away—"let's talk about other things, please."—I looked at her pleading and she nodded in agreement. Maybe because of my expression or because she didn't want me crying in the restaurant but she let the subject drop and begun talking about the preparations she's doing with Esme to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. After we were done, she paid and we walk on our separated ways.

During the drive to the clinic I made the decision to talk with my father as soon as I arrived and try to solve the new problem. The feelings were returning in painful waves but I pulled them far at least till I was in my home. The only thing I didn't understand was why Charlie did that to me. He of all the people knew what happened to me when we broke up or whatever we did. Range begun to flow in my veins at the same time as determination.

I parked and taken by my feelings I practically flew to my father's office. When I reached it I threw the door out off my way.

" Do you pray tell me why did you did that to me? You of all the people? The one that saw me broke down, saw me crying, pass out from the pain?"—I yelled at my father's face.

My breaths were coming out in gasps and my dad stood still looking at me looking as calm as ever, waiting for me to calm down. When I was under better control and thought he was going to explain, another voice talked. A voice that I wanted to forget. A voice that has been hunting me from the past 8 years. The same velvet voice whose owner I expected never to find again in my all life.

"Bella."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**So I hope you enjoy and I'm very sorry if my grammar isn't the best.**

**Love, Ana**


	3. Destiny

I gave my father a hard look and took a deep breath before turning around to face God himself.

"Doctor Masen, welcome. I wish you good luck. Now if you excuse me I have some patients to see. Good day."

I turn to my father and gave him another murderous look before bolting out the room and first time I didn't trip!

Once I reach my office I was met by Rosalie.

"God! What happen to you?" She al but yelled at me.

"Don't yell! I might be a klutz but I have perfect earing!"

I walk to my desk and sit on my chair putting my head in my hands. I tried to calm my erratic breathing before answering.

" I went to my fathers' office to give him a piece of my mind but happen that today isn't my lucky day and _he_ walked in". I heard hold her breath. I laugh without humor. " But hey! I didn't trip when I bolt out the office!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed a little at my attempt to joke out the situation.

"Are you alright honey?" She asked

I took another deep breath

"I don't know Rose. It stings" at this stage I was in verge of tears. I put my hand in my chest - " Right here". I chuckled " I always thought that if he , one day, came back I would make him see the pain that he caused me, but here I am and I just can't do anything. Anything that could hurt him. I can't!" I didn't realize that I was crying until Rose wrapped me in Emmett bear like hug, I scoot closer to her " Oh Rose he is so beautiful. So, so beautiful!" I cried in her shoulder.

"What did I do wrong? What?"

She petted my head.

" Sshh honey you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect, he was just a dumb fuck who don't know what a great woman he lost. Ssshhh calm down, take deep breaths hon."

She continue to stroke my hair until my breathing was normal. Then she rub my cheeks.

"Now I want you to go home, take a bath and eat lots of ice cream."

She put a finger in front of my face to silence my protests.

"For the first time in your life do what I tell you to do. I'll do your patients and I'll talk to Charlie. Go home!" She shooed me with her hand smiling.

I tried to smile but I wasn't succeed so I gave her a hug.

"Tanks Rose!" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't mention it!"

I laugh and when she shooed me again I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

I head towards the locker room, change my clothes, got my purse and some papers and almost run out the building.

In the parking lot as I was unlocking my car some one called me, I turn around to met Elizabeth Masens' green eyes. When she reach me she launch herself at me.

"Oh my god! Darling I missed you so much! How are you? Oh my you are so beautiful!" She then muttered something that I couldn't comprehend. But t didn't mater. She was like a 3rd mother to me. Seeing that I already have my mother and step- mother.

"Oh Liz I missed you so much!"

She put her hands on my cheeks and smiled at me with tears in her eyes. Then she became worried.

"Oh dear what happened to you? Your eyes are red! Have you been crying?"

And then, probably overwhelmed by all day emotions, I begun to cry.

"Oh honey you saw him dind't you?" She asked as she rub my cheeks._Isabella Swan get a grip girl!!!_I took deep even breaths, calming myself.

When I was sure I was under better control I smiled softly at her.

"Yes I saw him today."

She smiled sadly.

"Sometimes we make mistakes, even if they are unforgivable. That is part of being humans."

I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past."

Elizabeths' phone rang. She smiled at me and gave me another hug.

"Bella you are like a daughter to me, and listen to me when I say everything happen for some reason, and if destiny as brought us together again is for some reason. Just don't close your heart." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "now go to your life, that I have to go see the eldest doctor."

I smiled at her and opened the drivers seat door.

"Bye Bella, and think about what I said. Drive safe honey!"

"Bye Liz!" I called at herand she waved behind her back.

Destiny. I shook my head and drive out the parcking lot.

I was near my house building when my cell ring. I put on speaker when I saw it was my dear brother calling.

"Hey Em!" I called

"Hey Bells Cells what do you tells? " He answered in a 50 CENT voice.

I burst out laughing at his childishness.

"Oh Em only you to make me laugh!"

"That's one of the reasons Rosie loves me so much!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say, so why are you calling?"

"I miss my little sis!"

I laugh and decided to play with him a little.

"which one?"

"Oh please you are my little sis the other one is my pixie sis so no problem in recognition!"

I laughed again.

" Now seriously Em why did you call? I know you and that isn't the right answer to my question."

He took a deep breath and changed to brothers mode.

"How are you holding up hon? Rose told me they were back and that you and Ed... uh... _him_ saw each other."

_This must be a record. It's what the fifth time people ask me how am I holding up!!_

My shoulders slumped like they were carrying an enormous weight.

"I'll survive, just like I did 8 years ago. So don't worry be happy" I tried to joke with the last sentence but I wasn't very succeed.

"You know you have me here if you need me right? And Rose too."

"Yeah I know, thank you." I said and push the boton to open my garage gate, park my car and turn off the engine.

"So do you want me to come to your house so we can have some girly movie and eat ice- cream and chocolate and cry when they end up together and because the junk food is over?"

I turn off the speaker, put my head in my car seat and close my eyes.

"I appreciate that Em, but right now I want to take a bath , eat something and sleep."

"Don't worry about that. We'll talk tomorrow. Bisous ma chérie. Je t'aime beaucoup. "

"Love you too brother bear, and thank you"

"Anything for my little sis! Now rest! "

I chuckled and we hung up.

I got out of the car taking my things and head home. When I reach it I was attacked by a white fur ball. I lift Snowflacke and pet her head, she purr at the sensation.

"Hello my darling. How are you?"

She look at me with her beautiful blue eyes and mewled.

I walked to my room and put her on her basket. Next I gather my things and went to the bath room. I turn on the water and took off my clothes. When the hot water touched my skin it was like the weight disappear completely. I put my head against the wall and remember what Liz told me. Everything rang out in my head but nothing made sense._ Was she thinking that i would forgive her son? Was he really remorseful about what he did to me?_ At some point in my thinking the water run cold. I sighed and turn it off. I put some baggy pants and shirt and went to the kitchen where I made tea and some toasts. When the last were done I put butter in them and grabbed the tea and went to my comfy bed. I lied down and look out the window. The rain was strong but something in its sound made me sleepy so I put my tea in the bed side table and at last put my head in my pillow. Slowly I begun to drift to sleep lulled by the rains sound, I put the covers over my shoulders and closed my eyes. Before I loosed all my conscience I made the decision to put _me_ in destiny's hands and see were it would lead me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I have something to say: I don't own twilight or any of the characters!! I forgot to tell it in the prologue and first chapter but it goes now. Hope you like. Xxxx**


	4. Backroom sound of angels

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time XD, but here I am again with another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ASIDE FOR THE STORY!**

It's been a week since I had made that lovely show. Oh god I'm steel ashamed for that! Just thinking about that makes my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I laughed and turned around in the bed. Since that day, too, I can't sleep properly, it's maddning!!

I loocked again at my watch and it marcked 6 am so I got up. It was earlier than I ever got up in weekends but since I couldn't sleep , better start doing something useful.

I marched to my bathroom and took a quick shower, next brushed my hair before it became all curly and was impossible to tame and put some shorts and t-shirt I had in my closet.

"Isabella Swan now what is in the house to do?" I thought to myself.

I walked out of my room and downstairs towards my kitchen.

Once I reached it I made some scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. I ate quietly looking around for anything to do, but as always I discover that my house was neatly cleaned compliments from my housekeeper Maria. She and my Gardner were married and worked for my father and mother when they were still married. So when I bought this house I asked them to work here and they kindly accepted.

Once I was finished with my breakfast I put my dishes in the dishwasher and walked up to my study. There I organized my schedule for the week looking over my patients charts. On Tuesday I have one operation then I have a 24 hour shift.

I begun studying for the surgery. It was going to be a difficult one, but I was confident that all was going to be okay. I passed the next 2 hours making notes and doing some researches on the medical procedures and once I was finished I noted that was almost time for lunch. Lunch that word remind me of something. But what ?! It reminded me that I have 10 minutes to prepare me to go to lunch with my mother and she is going to be pissed at me if I'm not there in time!

I hurried to my room and looked at my full walk in closet, since I was without time I put on a red strapless dress and matching pumps with the ruby earings my father and stepmom gave to me on Christmas. I checked my purse seeing if my pager was in there and quickly got out and locked my house. It didn't help that I live on top of one apartment building in Mannhaten, so the building has 32 levels. Sign. As soon as the elevator reached the parking lot of the building I unlocked my car and pull quickly out towards the exit. It was weekend so the roads weren't very full towards the hotel where me and my mother marked.

Once I pull in the hotel the valet came and took my car. I walked inside. One waiter was at the door of the dining area and as soon as he saw me he greated me.

" Good Afternoon Miss Swan, let me lead you to your table."

He mentioned with his hand for me to follow him to the table where I was surprised to find my mother, Esme, Anne and Elizabeth.

"Honey!!"

I smiled at them.

"Sorry if I'm late."

They all laughed and shook their heads.

The waiter pushed a chair from the table for me to sit down.

"Thank you" I smiled and his eyes unfocused, which caused the ladies to laugh and my cheeks to burn. Seriously this lovely ladies can put Emmett and his porn jokes to shame.

"So honey, do you have plans next weekend?"

Esme looks at me expectantly.

I shook my head "No actually I have a shift Saturday that ends on Sunday, and Sunday I have some personal things to do. But why do you ask? "

They looked to eachother before answering.

" It's nothing of great importance..." She paused when the waiters put the food on the table and served us.

"thank you." I said to the waiter when he served me. Then looked at Esme for her to finish talking. She smiled at me before talking again.

"Like I was saying it's nothing of great importance, we were planning a welcome party for Liz and EdSenior. But since you have things to take care of I think we have more time to plan things."

"Okay."

The rest of the lunch was uneventful but very funny. Alice appear to be stuck on a meeting and for that reason she couldn't be at lunch and Rose was stuck with Emmett in a cabin that he rented for them. Lucky Bitch.

After lunch we all beed goodbye and I went home, arriving fast because the traffic was light. I parked in my space, got out, locked the car and walked to the elevator. When the elevator arrived at my level I got out without hurry and open my house door. I put my purse in my room where I changed also from the dress and put my earlier shorts and t-shirt. When I was walking downstairs my phone begun ringing, I answered the call.

"hello?"

"Hello may I speak with Ms. Swan?" the voice on the other side was polite and didn't show any emotion.

"It's her, what can I do for you?"

"Oh Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Grace McKelon and I'm the headmaster from the The Birch Wathen Lenox School."

I became alert just like that.

"What happened?" I asked frantically

"Oh Ms. Swan nothing to worry about, Edward just wanted to talk to you and he is quite the little devil for that he literally made us call you!"

I relaxed immediately.

"Oh! Don't worry about that and I'm sorry for him. Can you put him on the phone please?"

"Yes of course. Good day Ms. Swan."

"Good day." I replied.

I could here Grace talking to Edward, some backroom sound and then the voice of my sweet little angel on the phone.

"Mommy?"


End file.
